Remnent's Other Half
by Sora Revan
Summary: The world of RWBY has other teams with other stories,and these are their stories. We will be fallowing a team that will get together at some point but for now lets ride the wave of the story.


_**RWBY fan fiction: Remnants other Half; by Sora Revan**_

Disclaimer: we do not own RWBY it is owned by RoosterTeeth productions please support the show (Original characters and added story are owned by Me).Ohayō if morning konichiwa if later Sora Revan here! I made this story up after the first five episodes of RWBY and now I am sharing it with you Dear Reader, I hope you to the fan fic! (BTW all the OC are based off me and my friends)

Trailer 1: Red; our chapter 1: meet S and K

"Man how much more longer do we have to walk to find the person?" asked the whining curly red haired boy wearing shadow like clothing."I don't know,stop whining you're the one who took the job!" replied the annoyed darker skinned guy with black hair, from Vacuo."don't get angry with me you're the one following me!" replied the red headed, angrily."I hate it when he makes me work with." "shh" interrupted the curly head. "what did you find the person." "you sound surprised, I have done jobs like this since i could use a wep." he fell silent finally noticing the person they were following. It was a girl with a red cloak and black clothing walking through the forest slowly."why you get silent sora." asked the black haired guy a bit intrigued. "N-No reason" replied Sora jumping from surprise and blushing. "You were staring pretty hard kid." "sh-shut up, lets just get going and get the job done.

They jumped out of the trees silently and landed close to her still hiding following . "So do you know her Sora?" asked the black haired guy. Sora continued to follow as silent as possible. Replying "Ya she is an old friend of mine, I didn't think our client would make us follow her." Kiriyama rolled his eyes "Well our client did and thats that." Sora stopped. Running and turned to Kiriyama "Hey Kiriyama can you go and do some recon." Kiriyama. Turned away from sora with a huge smile replying "ya sure I can,I will leave you two alone." right after kiriyama said that he jumped away. "I am gonna give him a piece of my mind when I get to" whispered Sora to himself noticing he lost the girl. Sora finally found the girl and continued following her closely to a cliff with something that looked like a grave at the edge. Sora moved around trying to get a good look at what she was doing but couldn't without falling off the ledge, so he gave up.

Right after he gave up the girl started leaving the grave into the forest. Sora followed her until they were very close to a clearing. Kiriyama jumped out of a tree returning from recon."Sora bad news!" "what is it!?" Kiriyama replayed catching his breath "there. is a pack of beowulf ahead." "is that it?" Said a cute girl's voice. Both Sora and Kiriyama turned around after hearing the girl reply to their chat. Both kiriyama and Sora tried to act casual but it didn't work (after all they are in a forest). "Is that you sora!? its been so long!" " " replied Sora with a bit of a blush. "how have you been sora? Are you eating well?" "Yes Ruby I have been fine, don't worry." "I know this is a touching moment, but don't you think we should be moving out." interrupted Kiriyama. 'who are you?' asked Ruby still in a casual mood. "Ruby he is right we can chat later ok."replayed Sora ready for action "Fine!" replied Ruby in a disappointed voice.

The group walked out into the clearing without thinking. The pack of beowulf surrounded them as soon as they got there. "You know it would have been a good idea to go around the clearing." said kiriyama with his "smart" mouth. Yeah but we wouldn't get to have fun, right Ruby." "Ya!" replied Ruby smiling. "Both of you are going to get us killed" "at least we had fun before we died." "yep". the beowulf just watched them not even moving until Ruby turned to them. Finally the battle started a beowulf attacked Ruby then she jumped in the air followed by rose petals. Sora pulled out his sword slashing beowulfs one by one with a weird facial expression. Kiriyama finally transformed his bracelets into gauntlets punching and kicking all of his enemies as he did the sound of shotgun shots and smell of gunpowder flowed through the air. He even hit some toward sora to get good clean strikes. Ruby shot and sliced her opponents even going so far as to jump off of them. "Hey Ruby, you good over there?" asked Sora a bit worried. "I am fine, I am not a kid any more". Right after ruby said that an arrow flew right past her head hitting a beowulf right beside her. Ruby looked at Sora surprised at his weapon changing into a bow. Sora chuckled a bit shouting "then don't make rookie mistakes". After that Sora dashed off attacking multiple enemies with his arrows. The battle must have been hard on people with bullets. Ruby was running out of bullets quickly. Finally Ruby ran out now she was slicing more than ever. Sora threw Ruby a weird ammo cartridge shouting "happy birthday!". Ruby looked at it surprised "is this." "yep go finish them off Ruby, come on KIriyama lets move out. "Okay" replied Kiriyama a bit confused. "What did you give her Sora?" asked Kiriyama still confused. Sora looked at him as if he was about to brag "Oh its nothing just some of my handy work its a Aura enhancing ammo." Sora was interrupted by Ruby going crazy on the beowulfs with her speed and slashing Crescent Rose sweating bullets. After she finished all they could see was a lot of bullets falling and a beowulf graveyard. Kiriyama looked at sora chuckling saying "Yo kid you're staring again" "hey stop calling me kid, you are only three years older!" shouted Sora blushing from before.

Both Sora and Kiriyama tried to sneak away, but Ruby caught Kiriyama and sora doesn't leave a man behind! Ruby holding onto Kiriyama by his arm asked "ok so why are you two here?". Kiriyama took a while to answer "we are here for a wal." Sora interrupted him quickly saying "we are here on a job" as serious as he could be. "sora why you tell her the truth" asked kiriyama a bit ticked. " Because you suck at lying and she asked nicely." Ruby tried to stay serious but couldn't help but chuckle over the bickering "Um if you guys don't mind, could you answer a couple more questions". Kiriyama sighed and said "I guess, there's nothing left to hide after all". "Ok then what is your job?" asked Ruby finally back to being serious as she could be (Btw its not very serious). "Our job is to follow you." replied Kiriyama almost as serious as Sora. "why did you answer her truthfully?" interrupted Sora playfully. Kiriyama looked at him angrily and replied " ha ha funny, kiss my sneakers". Sora looked at him disgusted saying "no they're about as disgusting as you." " 0h thats it!". After that loonie toons sued us for their fight cloud. Ruby laughed hysterically at them. As they heard her they stopped and laughed at the situation too. After they finished they walked off to get Ruby home. "Hey Ruby." "ya Sora" "I just noticed you didnt ask your third question." "Oh ya i almost forgot, Who is your client?". Sora and Kiriyama looked at eachother laughing looked at Ruby and answered saying "You will see when you get home". Ruby looked at him a bit surprised at the situation "what does he mean Sora?" asked Ruby as cute as she could. Sora had to fight himself not to tell her but in the end said "Sorry Ruby don't tell about clients." Ruby looked at him disappointed and said "Fine,let's get going then" and dragged them both.

Finally after they fought a couple other battles with the Creatures of Grim in the forest they got on to a ship and flew to an island off the coast of Vale called Patch. On the way to Ruby's house she and Sora were catching up with Kiriyama listening and adding his two cents when he wanted to. "Ahh, I remember the good times being here." stated Sora with a sigh of relief. "what? did you used to live here?." asked kiriyama looking at Sora expecting an answer. Before Sora could answer Ruby jumped in and said "Ya he lived with us". "What does she mean by that Sora?" asked Kiriyama now intrigued. Sora turned to kiriyama smiling still remembering the good times and answered him "I came here on a job for my group seven years ago, I was Eight years old,lost,and alone. Until a Man found me and took me in until I was done, his name was Taiyang Xaio Long." "Oh do you mean Ruby's dad?" "Oh do you know dad? Is he your client?" asked Ruby interrupting Sora's story. Of Course Sora didn't mind it was Ruby after all "nope sorry its not him Ruby" answered Sora with a big goofy grin. "Why are you still smiling? Are you still remembering good times?" asked Kiriyama. Sora looked at him very surprised "Kiriyama are you being nice". "N-No I am not" answered Kiriyama wiping all of his niceness away. Ruby chuckled at them. "what's so funny?" asked kiriyama embarrassed. "I was just thinking that you two act like you could be brothers." answered Ruby still chuckling a bit. Both Kiriyama and Sora shouted in sync "NO WE DO NOT!". Right after they did that Ruby couldn't help but laugh.

They finally got to their destination and Sora became as serious as possible. "Why so serious?" asked Kiriyama finally being nice and playful. Sora just turned to him and looked at him with a bit ticked of a face. "KIRIYAMA we are at the clients place act professional!". "Just excuse him Kiriyama, thats how he gets when he is in "Mercenary mode"." said Ruby shaking her head with her hand on her face. "Well then I better start acting professional too" replied Kiriyama finally acting serious. As they walked into Rubys yard the client finally showed her self. "We finished watching over your little sister Yang." said Sora ready to get the job done. Ruby looked at her sister surprised. "You're the client?!" shouted Ruby with her eyebrows standing upward. "nice to see you too sis." replied the Super saiyan (3) looking girl walking toward Sora and Kiriyama. "Heres your pay for a job well done Sora" said yang handing Sora a amount of lien and patting his head. "Thanks yang,I will make sure Kiriyama gets the pay he should." "kiriyama i think that you did good too" said Yang trying to look as cute as she possibly could. "Th-Thank you" replied Kiriyama trying to hide his blush as best he could (he was never good at hiding some things). Ruby was just standing in shock listening to the transaction happening. "Yo Kiriyama lets get going." said Sora walking toward him. "Y-Ya lets get going" said Kiriyama still blushing from before. "aww leaving so soon" asked Yang still acting cute. "Yep a mercenary never gets rest" replied Sora smiling. Ruby finally shook of her shock and shouted "What, Do you really have to leave." "Ya sorry Ruby" said Sora petting her hair. Ruby blushed and smiled at him saying "Fine but you better visit soon alright". "Dont worry,I was planning to soon." said Sora walking away with Kiriyama. "Wait Ruby I need to tell you something before I go" said Sora walking toward her. "What is it?" asked Ruby. Sora walked up closer and put his face toward her ear as if to whisper. As Sora did that Ruby started to blush hard, her heart rate rose thinking "is he finlay going to ask?". Finally Sora whispered in her ear "How does it feel to be shorter now." (Sora is 2 inches taller) then he walked away laughing triumphantly. Ruby shouted at him as he walked "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Sora shouted back still laughing "Bye." Ruby still blushing turned away from him walking toward Yang. Yang said something neither Sora nor Kiriyama could hear that calmed Ruby down. Ruby still walking away shouted "You better not forget to visit.". Sora turned to Ruby smiling "didn't i say not to worry".

Kiriyama flew back to vale on an airship to go to their main Boss. "You know you shouldn't have messed with that girl if you like her." don't worry she will be fine. I think anyways."said Sora sounding unsure. Kiriyama looked at him with a bit of hoping for his future. Sora looked at him back smiling then said "What about you and Yang, you don't even talk to her". Kiriyama just continued looking at him now with hostility "Leave my crush on Yang out of this." after that they became silent for the some more of the walk. "what are you going to do now?" asked Kiriyama intrigued (he was hoping for an exciting answer). "what do you think, there aint no rest for the wicked so I will just be doing more work." answered Sora smiling creepily. They finally got to their destination, A Club owned by a Great man! Both Sora and Kiriyama walked in with style and great music. Sora ran up to a man in a tux and shouted "Hey Uncle Junior, I am back!" The man turned to him shouting a reply "Welcome back my boy, how was the random job!" Sora went and sat at a table and replied saying "it was just a dandy walk down memory lane." Junior looked at him a bit confused. "What's that look for Uncle?" said Sora a bit confused. "Oh no reason, sounds like you had a good job?" Sora finally understanding Juniors drift Replied saying "This was a good walk down memory lane." Kiriyama just stood there listening to them. "Well anyways how was the job for you Kiriyama?" asked Junior looking at him with a bit of suspicion. " It was fun, except when I had to hear Sora's bellyaching." Junior cracked a smile than started laughing "He bellyached huh? you guys must have become good friends." Sora walked up and put his hand on Juniors shoulder "Ha Ha funny Uncle want to fight." Junior jumped back looking pale and scared saying "no thanks, I remember last time." Sora just laughed then walked to go talk to Melanie and Mitiades. Junior walked up to Kiriyama saying "looks like our contract is finally done." Kiriyama couldn't pick his feeling to be happy or a bit sad about it so he just smiled and replied saying "I might just miss this job, not much but a bit." Junior looked at him funny saying "Well then you can sign a new contract." Kiriyama laughed at him "good one and Sora will become more than a Mercenary." Kiriyama walked up to Sora now alone waiting for his Job. "What's up Kiriyama?" asked Sora smiling. "nothing much, my contract with Junior is over so I will be leaving" Replied Kiriyama with a bit of a sad face. Sora walked up to him and patted his arm "well, I am not good at saying goodbye so see you some other time hopefully" Sora looked at him smiling and then walked to Junior. At the same time Kiriyama walked out. "Hey ready for the job Sora" said Junior sitting at the bar counter. Sora sat by him going Mercenary mode "Yep, I am Ready as ever". Junior handed him a paper with information on it "this is the job, be careful and do well." Sora stood up and walked out saying "who do you think your talking to, I will do great."

Sora walked out of the Club to get to an air ship until he heard someone shout to him "hey Sora!" Sora turned to see who it was. It was Kiriyama "Oh its you, hows life." Kiriyama looked at him surprised by the response being so natural "It is great now that I am job less." Sora laughed through his nose smiling happily saying "that sounds like your free, hope it stays that way" then started walking away. Kiriyama stopped him "I wanted to ask you what your next job is" '"well, because you were my partner in my last job i guess i could tell you. I am going to the Kingdoms of Retrivan and Notrivan, thats all I am going to tell". Kiriyama became serious "now that I have no job I have free time, so I wanted to see if I could join you" Sora looked at him a bit weird then asked "Why don't you go home?" Kiriyama became pale and he got a face of someone scared "Its a long story". "well we have a long trip, you can tell me on the way" said Sora walking toward the airship port. "Alright!" shouted Kiriyama following Sora. They waited in the port for the airship to get ready. "Oh before we get going, I need to give you your cut from the last job". Kiriyama smiled and laughed "I can't believe I forgot, how much do I get." "well you count it, here you go." said Sora as he gave Kiriyama his cut. The intercom went off saying "ship 240 will be going off in Five minutes." Kiriyama looked at Sora disapprovingly "Wait a minute, this isn't even half of what she payed!" Sora replied to him quickly "Well you annoyed me on the job so I took it out of your pay. we need to get going they called our ship" after he replied he dashed to the ship. Kiriyama chased after him shouting "GET BACK HERE, I WANT MY FULL PAY!"

This is the end of the first chapter. I would like to thank my editor Sousetsu for the editing and you for reading the fan fiction, I am very happy that i could tell this story to someone. As I thank you I would like to extend an invitation to Read the next chapter that will be posted probably some time next week. I also wanted to see if you guys would like to post name ideas for Sora's weapon if its not in English give definition (though I haven't shown all it secrets). I will pick a name from you guys (try to use any language and give a meaning in the name that goes with the weapon and or Sora). well I have nothing else to say so this is Sora, Sayōnara .


End file.
